Nigthcall
by CapIronA
Summary: "I'm giving you a nightcall to tell you how i feel.."


_«_ _I'm giving you a Nightcall to tell you how I feel…_ _»_ _  
_

Une fois de plus, Tony se réveilla en pleine nuit. Il avait depuis longtemps perdu le sommeil. D'habitude, il partait dans son labo pour bricoler quelques petites inventions qui lui venait à l'esprit. Mais cette fois, il fut tenté par autre chose : dans sa table de chevet, grainait le téléphone que Steve lui avait laissé avant de partir. Depuis son départ, le brun était rongé par le chagrin. Il aurait tout donné pour que destin change. Alors, il ouvrit le tiroir de sa petite table en bois et attrapa le téléphone entre ses doigts. Il le fit tourner un moment dans ses doigts, hésitant. Il savait qu'en l'utilisant, il entendrait la voix qu'il avait tant aimé, et qu'il n'avait jamais cessé d'adorer. Il savait très bien que ça lui ferait du mal.

Après peut-être une heure d'hésitation, l'homme de fer composa le seul numéro du répertoire du téléphone. Bien évidemment, il tomba sur la messagerie. La douce voix de Steve résonna à l'autre bout du fil, et quelques larmes coulèrent le long des joues du brun. Cela faisait des mois qu'il ne l'avait pas l'entendu, et cela avait ranimé beaucoup de souvenirs en lui, heureux comme malheureux. Il laissa un long silence, puis raccrocha. Il s'allongea dans son lit, serrant son oreiller contre lui mais ne trouva pas le sommeil pour autant.

La nuit d'après, il recommença le même schéma et tomba à nouveau sur la messagerie. Cette fois, il arriva à glisser quelques mots à travers les sanglots.

« Hey, Steve, c'est moi. Tu me manques. »

Puis il raccrocha aussitôt. Il rangea le téléphone dans sa table de nuit.

Quelques nuits plus tard, il reproduit exactement la même chose. Mais cette fois, il ne pleurait plus. Il ferma les yeux quand il entendit la voix du blond résonnait à nouveau, il ancrait en lui chaque mot qu'il disait pour pouvoir connaitre ce message par cœur.

« Salut, Steve. C'est encore moi. Tu me manques. J'aimerais tellement que tu puisses être là. Je t'aime. »

Tony savait très bien que ces messages tomberaient dans l'oubli. Mais c'était plus fort que lui. C'était un moyen d'oublier.

Et chaque nuits le même schéma se reproduit. Sauf que, plus les nuits passaient, plus les messages devenaient long. Il racontait ses journées ou expliquait les inventions qu'il créait, sachant très bien que Steve ne comprendrait rien à son charabia scientifique. Mais Tony était sûr que le blond serait fier de lui.

« Hey, Steve, c'est moi. Aujourd'hui j'ai vu Rhodey. Il va beaucoup mieux tu sais. Il commence à marcher normalement grâce à l'armure que lui ai fait. Tu devrais voir ça, tu serais impressionné. Oh, et j'ai vu Peter aujourd'hui. Tu lui manques aussi. Il se débrouille vraiment bien. Je suis tellement fière de ses progrès. Tu me manques toujours. Je t'aime. »

Le brun raccrocha le téléphone et le posa soigneusement sur la table de chevet, avec la photo de Steve qui souriait à pleine dents. Il l'a regarda quelques instants, pensant à quel point il aimerait le revoir. Ses souvenirs lui firent descendre quelques larmes. Tout lui manquait : son rire, son visage, son courage, absolument tout. Même leurs disputes. Stark donnerait absolument n'importe quoi pour le revoir. Mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il finit par se coucher à nouveau, s'endormant sur ces quelques pensées.

Cette habitude dura pendant des jours et des jours. Le brun allait de mieux en mieux, et commençait à vivre avec l'absence de son amant. Jusqu'au moment où, Tony tomba sur le message qu'il redoutait. _« La messagerie vocale de votre correspondant est pleine. Vous ne pouvez plus enregistrer de messages. »._ Le jour-là, Tony n'avait pas arrêter de pleurer. C'était peut-être stupide, mais il avait l'impression de l'avoir perdu une seconde fois. Il s'était alors couché, récitant le message par cœur du blond. _« Hey, Tony. Si tu as ce message, c'est que je suis en mission. Et si tu m'appelles c'est que tu as besoin de moi, désolé de te décevoir encore en ne répondant pas. Je t'aime. Tu me manques, Steve. »_

Quelques jours passèrent, Tony prit enfin une résolution. Il prit alors le téléphone et une rose, et partit faire un tour. Il repassa devant les endroits préférés de Steve et lui : le premier restaurant où ils avaient mangé en tête à tête, le parc où ils avaient échangé leur premier baiser et la salle où ils s'étaient mariés.  
Son chemin se finit dans l'endroit qu'il redoutait le plus : le cimetière où était enterré Steve. Tony n'avait pas eu la force d'y retourner depuis que le blond était mort. Il marcha entre les tombes de gens qu'il ne connaissait pas et arriva enfin devant celle de son bien-aimé. Il se baissa et déposa le téléphone sur sa tombe, et juste à côté, il déposa la rose. Il se releva, fixant sa pierre tombale. « _Steven Grant Rogers, 4 juillet 1917 – 6 juin 2015 »._

« Si tu savais comme tu me manques. C'est dur sans toi. Je t'aime. »

Tony déposa un baiser sur ses doigts qu'il vint poser sur sa tombe. Il se retourna, et rentra chez lui à pied. Le ciel gris, s'ouvrit pour faire éclater quelques rayons de soleil. Même si il n'était pas croyant, Tony prit ça comme un signe.

La plaie de la perte ne cicatriserait jamais, mais il allait mieux. Et il savait que Steve serait fier. Parce que c'est tous qu'il voulait. Qu'il soit fier.

End.

Hello! Hésitez pas à laisser votre avis, ca m'aide beaucoup pour m'améliorer! A la prochaine :)


End file.
